Diesel engines rely upon heat generated by the compression of air within a cylinder to ignite fuel. Air may be drawn into a cylinder and may be highly compressed, causing the temperature of the air to increase to a temperature sufficient to cause fuel exposed to the compressed air to ignite. However, in cold weather, the ability of the compressed air to heat to a sufficient temperature to cause ignition of the fuel may be reduced due to the absorption of heat from the compressed air into the engine itself. Mechanisms to raise the air and engine temperature may be employed to facilitate fuel ignition including the use of glow plugs to raise the temperature of the air and cylinder, intake heaters to warm the intake air, or engine block heaters to warm the engine itself.